


Sacred

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble Series, Fluff, Gray needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natsu is sweet, Panic Attacks, Sort Of, character death (in one chapter), lots of love, nothing is related, soft, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: He doesn’t know what triggers it this time. Maybe because it was winter. The weather usually brings back memories he wanted to forget.Or maybe it was because she looks so much like her.





	1. Havre de paix

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was originally posted on tumblr (ft-headcanon-lgby if anyone is interested) but a sweet friend of mine suggested that I should post it here too.. so here I am!

_“I heard Niagara falls has got a bridge and we should take a road trip_  
_We’ll take a piece of string and tie it to the end of our shoelaces_  
_Our heads will touch the river and I’m gonna kiss you underwater_  
_And while we’re under you gon’ tell me ‘bout our future sons and daughters.”_

 

 

  
  
His hands were shaking and he only notices it when warm fingers wrap around his. He doesn’t have to look to know who it is. There is only one person in this world with such warm hands and who will be brave enough to get to him in a moment like this.

He doesn’t know what triggers it this time.

Maybe because it was winter. The weather usually brings back memories he wanted to forget.

Or maybe it was because she looks so much like _her._

Breathing is suddenly harder to do, which doesn’t make any sense because usually he doesn’t have to think about it. So why is he aware of it now? But he doesn’t have to wonder too much about it because a few second after this realisation, he feels warm lips against his forehead and for a moment he closes his eyes, taking comfort in the gesture. It was familiar and he needs it _so much_ right now.

-Come on, Gray. Let’s go home.

He finally opens his eyes and meets Natsu’s. They’re so green and he looks at him with so much love and tenderness it’s almost overwhelming, and Gray doesn’t know if he wants to cry because he can see how much Natsu cares about him or because this woman at the store they’re next to, looks just like Ur.

He sees Natsu’s smile and it’s enough to brings back the little courage left in him. He follows the dragon, without a word and without thinking about it twice.

He always feels like his lost, like he doesn’t belong to this world, like he doesn’t have a home any more. Since she’s gone.

But Natsu.

With Natsu everything feels easier. So he squeezes the hand between his, to let the man know how much he means to him. And he knows Natsu understand by the way he moves his body closer to his.


	2. The few things

_“ I don’t say whats on my mind quite as much as you’d like me to_   
_I’ve been hearing that my whole life, I promise, it’s not just you_   
_But I so confidently want you that_   
_When you say you’re insecure about my feelings I don’t take it serious_   
_But if you need me to tell you more_   
_You’re one of the few things that I’m sure of_   
_You’re one of the few things that_   
_I know already I could build my world of_   
_One of the few things that I’m sure of_   
_And I want you to unravel me”_

 

  
  
Gray doesn’t remember when he stopped paying attention to Natsu’s rambling. It’s not because it’s annoying, it’s just that he’s now focused on something else. Like the way the Dragon Slayer is talking animatedly to Lucy about some silly adventure he had gone on when he had lived with Happy.

It’s quite endearing to see all the clumsy gestures he makes with his hands or his whole body when he’s too caught up in his retelling. It’s always amazed Gray how Natsu was able to keep people’s full attention on him when he’s talking. They’re all in awe from the moment he opens his mouth, even when it’s saying something dumb.

His green eyes are so vivid and full of life. It often surprises Gray to see how much emotions can pass through them. He is like an open book. An open book that Gray likes to read over and over again.

A soft breeze softly moves Natsu’s hair on his head, some strands brushing gently his forehead. It’s a little bit longer than what it used to be, and Gray loves to run his fingers through it when they’re at home and relaxing. And he knows for sure that Natsu loves it too, if the way he leans to the touch is any indication.

But what never ceases to astonish Gray, is Natsu’s smile. If Gray could compare it to something, it would be the sun, because it’s so bright, so warm and always there on his lips. Either on the battlefield or just here at the guild. It’s that same smile that made Gray fall for him.

And then it strikes Gray.

It’s been nearly a year since they got together, started sharing a bed, started waking up to each other’s embrace, and Gray realises that he never told Natsu all the little things he’s thinking about right now. He knows that he doesn’t have to, because Natsu is the only one who can understand what he has trouble saying, but this realisation feels heavy on his chest all of the sudden.

Natsu constantly has an “I love you” on his lips, a caress to the touch and a feeling of being at home when he puts his arm around Gray. He always makes sure that Gray is fully aware of what his feelings are towards him. Even when they are fighting, Natsu is full of affection.

He is so shy about those kind of things, even if he is deeply in love with his boyfriend. _His mate._

“I love you, Natsu.”

It slips through his lips and he can hear Lucy almost choke on her drink, while Natsu turns his face to look at him, eyes wide and mouth still open to that sentence he’ll never have the chance to finish. It’s not long before he can feel his cheeks burning with the realisation of what he just said, out of nowhere, but it’s quickly forgotten when he sees the tender smile that takes place on his lover’s face.

His features softening and calming from his previous excitement. He can see how Natsu’s body is relaxing. And the green eyes are now full to the brim with a feeling that Gray can’t quite put a finger on it, but by the look of it, he knows it’s a positive feeling. Then there’s a pair of lips on his, giving him a kiss full of love and he melts against it, giving in to the touch, lets himself completely go to that safe place.

“I love you too, Gray”

Natsu finally answers in a murmur, lips still over his. There’s a warm hand in his a few seconds later, a body closer to his, and they’re shoulder to shoulder now, and Natsu is back to his conversation with Lucy, giving him the opportunity to register everything. Gray knows Natsu’s doing it on purpose and it makes him fall a little more for him.

So he decides to ignore the looks he knows he’s getting and the way Lucy’s stuttering as she talks to Natsu. He ignores the little laughs he can hear from the other members, and intertwines his fingers with Natsu’s while he hooks their ankles together, letting a smile take over his lips.

His chest doesn’t feel heavy any more.


	3. Lonely

“ _I see you, darling_

_Eyes looking like you had a fight with the rain_

_I see you, darling_

_Seems like every other day is the same,_

_And I see you calling_

_And you don’t even know my name.”_

 

 

_He’s lonely… and scared._

That’s the first thought that comes to Gray when he meets Natsu.

He was at one of Erza’s house parties, no less. Gray knows he is the only one to see it. When he went to the scarlet–haired girl saying that there was something wrong with her friend, she just laughed and said everything was fine. To her credit, the boy was smiling and chatting animatedly with a bunch of people. But that didn’t change Gray’s mind.

He saw it in the way Natsu shook his hand after Erza introduced them to another. His palm was sweaty, and he quivered slightly.

He saw it in the way Natsu fled at the first opportunity, pretending he wanted a drink when all he did was lurk in a corner for a few moments.

He saw it in the way Natsu’s eyes always grew wider when someone talked to him, his large emerald orbs shimmering with what people confused with joy, but all Gray could see was repressed tears and a certain emptiness.

Even his smile was fake; it was just something he did to make everyone think he was fine.

Gray’s suspicions were confirmed an hour later. He found Natsu sitting on a bench outside, nursing a glass of water in his hand while his eyes were focused on the grass.

Gray sat next to him quietly, and he knew that Natsu acknowledged his presence when he cocked his head at him curiously. But Gray didn’t say anything. He just smiled before lifting his gaze towards the sky; he let him know he’s there, but he also gave him space.

He doesn’t understand exactly why he did this — he doesn’t even know the boy next to him — but when he hears a small sigh of relief from his right, he decides it’s totally worth it.


	4. Glitter

“Gray, no offense but you should go home… you look like shit,” says Lucy

  
The Devil Slayer turns his head, eyes glaring at her.

  
“Like you look any better.  _No offense._ ” Gray replies

  
“Gosh, you’re insufferable when your pretty little boyfriend isn’t around!”

  
“Oh like you’re one to talk! When Erza isn’t here the only thing you can do is annoy the shit out of me. Like you’re doing right now.”

  
“I’m not going to go against that point because you’re totally right! But, at least I’m not sulking like a little baby missing his mother!” The blonde says before laughing.

  
“Gosh, you’re insufferable when your pretty little girlfriend isn’t around!” Gray imitates while he gets up from his chair. “I’m going home.”

  
“Finally! Now I just have to find someone else to annoy until my delicious girlfriend comes back!”

  
“For fuck’s sake Luce, don’t ever call Erza ‘delicious’ around me.”

  
He still hears Lucy’s laugh when he passes the guild’s door, and somehow this brings a smile to his own lips. They’ve been bickering like this the entire week, some members have tried to stop it but at some point, it became part of their routine. It was like when he’s fighting with Natsu or when there was a brawl at the guild, it was stress relief for both of them. It covers the fact that they are worried sick about their significant other, they haven’t had any news from them and they weren’t allowed to go with them since it was a mission coming from the Council. And Gray is well aware of how things could go wrong when the Council is involved.

  
Letting a sigh escape his lips he makes his way toward Natsu’s house. The Dragon left a key before he went, only saying “Just in case” before he kissed his cheek. Gray didn’t quite understand at the time what his lover meant, but now he was getting an idea of what it was. Gray remembered that time he came home from a mission and found Natsu curled in his bed, sleeping dressed in the Ice Mage’s clothes. It took him a long time to understand that being around each other’s scent made the distance easier to endure. Just like he was about to do right now.

  
Passing the doors, he took a moment to look around the house. He may have come here a lot, but he never manages to understand why this house was always a disaster inside. The furniture was everywhere but where it should be, there were clothes on the ground and food still on the table, and if Gray trusts his nose, the food is no longer edible.  
He contemplates the idea of going to his own house for a minute but decides against it when his eyes find a picture frame of himself and Natsu, sitting next to each other, a big smiles on their faces.

  
_Might as well clean up if I’m going to stay here…_

* * *

  
An hour or two passes until Gray decides he needs a pause. The only room left for him to clean up was the bedroom and he was not looking forward to it. Never in his own house has he worked himself like this just to do some chores.

  
Making his way to the kitchen he opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of water before sitting at the kitchen table. He takes a look around him, admiring his work and hoping that it would stay like this at least a single day when his boyfriend comes back.

  
He was about to let a satisfied sigh out when his eyes catch a box that he hasn’t seen before, sitting on top of a shelf. Gray knew that if the box was so high up it was certainly because Natsu didn’t want anyone to find it. Gray wasn’t even sure if the boy could reach up there without a chair, which makes him a little more curious about the whole thing.  
He puts the bottle on the table before he goes to the shelf, taking a better look at the box. The box was red with little snowflakes on it. And Gray knew Natsu well enough to know that it was something related to their relationship.

  
He lets the curiosity take over and reaches out for the box. He has to be on his tiptoes but he’ll be damned if he was going to take a chair to make everything easier.  
I can do this just fine.

  
Except he didn’t, and before he knew it the box hits his head on its way to crashing on the ground.

  
“Damn it!”

  
He puts his hand on where it hit his head, giving a little massage to the sore spot before crouching down to take a better look at the now open box. There was glitter on the ground, silver and red ones, a bunch of papers and photos. He takes a paper to see what it is and he feels his heart missing a beat. He takes another just to make sure he’s not dreaming, not caring that he was getting glitter everywhere, on him and on the ground, and tears filled his eyes. Every single one of them was a love letter. _“My beloved Gray”_ , _“To my favourite snowflake_ ”, “ _To my person”_ …there were at least ten of these, but his vision was too blurry to read all of them.

  
_Stupid flame brain…_

  
A watery laugh comes out of his mouth and he wipes his hands on his face to get rid of the tears, forgetting about the glitter. He always knew Natsu was a romantic but this…this was perfect.

  
Gray jumps as the door slams open and turns his head to see Natsu. The boy looks wrecked and was barely standing but his face lights up when his eyes meet Gray’s before a frown replaces it.

  
“Why the hell is there glitter everywhere? You have it on your face and on the ground and oh my god you found it! You weren’t supposed to find it until next week!”

  
He watches Natsu rushing to where he is, eyes wide and face now red. And if Gray wasn’t so busy keeping up all the tears of joy inside of him he would have made fun of his boyfriend. Natsu was frantically trying to put everything back in the box when Gray slides his arms around him, bringing the boy to his lap. Natsu didn’t try to fight him just allows himself to melt against his boyfriend’s body.

  
“What is this?” Gray asks, voice low.

“You were looking at it, can’t you tell by yourself Ice Princess?” Natsu grumbles.

  
“Actually I know what it is, I mean I saw the pictures and the letters, which by the way I didn’t have time to read, but what is this? Why did you do all of this?”

  
He feels Natsu shifting on his hips, now straddling him so they can be face to face. The dragon brings his fingers to Gray’s cheek in a little caress.

  
“It’s your birthday present. I was going to give you this next week on your birthday but now that you’ve found it, there’s no point to it..”

  
Gray feels his heart beat a little faster while a smile grows on his lips.

  
“I didn’t read them, I just told you that, so you can still give it to me next week. Actually, you have to give it to me next week. I want to know what all these letters hide.”

  
Natsu’s face gets a little bit redder after the statement.

  
“What are you doing here by the way?”

  
Gray rolls his eyes at the not so subtle change of subject but decides to indulge him.

  
“I missed you too much, so I decided to come here but your house looked like a trash can so I cleaned it. And I was taking a break when I found this little box! Who knew you had it in you! I mean love letters!”

  
Natsu growls and hides his face on Gray’s neck.

  
“Drop it already. You weren’t supposed to find it today!”

  
“And why all the glitter?”

  
“Oh my god Gray, shut up!”

  
Natsu smacks his chest lightly but Gray can feel his smile against the skin of his neck.

  
“I love you Natsu.”

  
“Yeah…I love you too Gray”

  
“And I can’t wait until next week!”

  
“If you don’t shut up you won’t get anything!”


	5. I love you!

Gray knew he was in trouble the moment Natsu sat next to him, sliding an arm around his waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. It was not the physical contacts in themselves that made Gray nervous, it was more the way he could feel Natsu bouncing next to him as if he was trying to contain his excitement.

But Gray decides to do nothing about it, hoping that Natsu would calm down and whatever he has on his mind would go away. So he focuses on the conversation Rogue and Sting are having, the two of them sitting just in front of him. He doesn’t understand a single thing, but it was always better than giving his full attention to his boyfriend.

This little peace doesn’t last long though, because after a moment he can feel Natsu’s warm breath against his ear, while the arm around him tightens a little. He is pretty sure that his heart is about to burst out of his chest, as he suddenly feels hot.

“Gray…”

Natsu’s voice is low and his breath smells like coconut and Gray is almost certain that he’s been drinking that weird liquor that Lucy brought at the little party they’re having.

“I love you!”

This isn’t the first time that Gray hears this statement; Natsu likes to make sure the world knows about his feelings for Gray, but this time it feels a little different. There’s something more in it, and when Gray finally makes the mistake to take a look at his boyfriend, he understands what the sentiment behind it truly means. The green eyes are shining, thanks to the alcohol and the little lights flashing around them. It’s a little dark, but Gray can easily see the blush on Natsu’s cheeks. But what gives his boyfriend thoughts away, is the smug smile he has on his lips, showing his perfectly white and sharp teeth.

“No,” is what Gray says immediately.

“What, you don’t love me?” Natsu asks with a fake pout.

“You know that’s not what I meant. I said no for whatever you have in mind. It can wait.”

“But I didn’t even say anything apart from sharing my undying love for you!”

“You think I’m an idiot? We’ve been together for years and I know that look on your face! There’s a difference between your ‘I love you’ and ‘I love you!’. You won’t have me this time. No way!”

Natsu lets out a little laugh before he kisses the tip of Gray’s nose.

“Come on, babe. It’s nothing bad I promise.”

“Last time you said that I had a red mark on my arm for two weeks because you decided it was a good idea to have a piece of Erza’s cake. And I was the only one to endure that.” Gray argues.

“Well, I’m her little brother, what did you expect exactly?”

Gray glares at him, hoping that Natsu would drop the subject but of course, things weren’t that easy.

“Anyway, that has nothing to do with that. I swear no harm will be done to you… If we are discrete!”

“How is that supposed to make me change my mind!?”

And then, there is a hand travelling down his hip to his thigh. He feels Natsu coming closer as lips are pressed gently behind his ear, just in that little spot that always makes him melt. He takes a look around him, trying to find some help, but Rogue and Sting are gone, and no one is close to them enough to make a good distraction. A little sigh escapes his lips as he closes his eyes. He is such a weak man when his boyfriend is like this.

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you Natsu.”

The body pressed against his is suddenly not here any more and when Gray finally opens his eyes, Natsu is up, his hand in front of him for Gray to take.

“Let’s go, babe!”

And when Natsu smiles this way, the only thing Gray can do is to take his warm fingers and he lets Natsu lead them through the crowd, as he tries to find a place where they can feel like they are the only ones left in the world.


	6. Mornings

He wakes up to lazy fingers tracing patterns on his back. It makes him dizzy and he would have fallen asleep again if his ears didn’t catch a soft voice humming a song he didn’t know.

It’s endearing and sweet, and he can’t help the smile forming on his lips as he shifts to bring the body next to him closer to his. There is a pair of arms around him now and a head is resting on a chest, just where his heart is beating.

“We should wake up soon, or Erza will be pissed off.” Gray says.

And Natsu growls, lifting his head to hide it on the crook of Gray’s neck, where he can feel all the warm coming from his lover.

“Fuck Erza” is what Natsu says in return.

Gray laughs. It’s a beautiful sound and Natsu is not afraid to admit that he craves for it.

“I’m going to tell her that.” Gray jokes.

“No you won’t” Natsu mumbles.

“If you do, I’m breaking up with you.”

Natsu doesn’t have to look at Gray to know that the ice mage rolled his eyes at that. These words doesn’t mean anything, they are empty and Gray knows that. Natsu moves his body, so he can face his lover, and a tender smile appears on his lips.

Gray is barely awake, his eyes still half closed and he seems so calm. Natsu knows that if it wasn’t for that mission, he would have slept in. The pinkette brings a hand to Gray’s cheek and caresses the skin.

“I love you” Natsu murmurs.

He can see Gray is blushing just like the first time he said it and Natsu can’t help but laugh at that. It earns him a pinch on the forehead but he doesn’t complain. Not when a few seconds later there are lips against his and a cool hand on his hip, caressing him softly.

“I love you too” Gray answers, voice low.

And just like the first time he heard it, Natsu beams at him and kisses him a little harder.


	7. 4 AM

Gray woke up as the mattress shifted under him. The warm body that was pressed next to his moved away, leaving him suddenly cold. As he opens his eves he sees the silhouettes of his lover passing the door of their bedroom, disappearing in the corridor.

Gray only sighed as he glanced at the alarm. It’s barely 3 am, so he guessed Natsu is only going to use the bathroom and will be back in a few minutes. He lets himself be lulled back to sleep.

The next time he wakes, it’s 4 am and he is alone in the bed. He frowned as he sits up. This is unusual. He pressed his hands to his face, trying to waking up a little more before going after his boyfriend.

He doesn’t have to search for long, since the boy is laying down the couch. Gray makes his way toward him and crouches to have a better look at his lover’s face. Natsu is awake but his gaze is focused on the ground, and he didn’t seem to notice that Gray is right next to him. The ice mage brings a hand to Natsu’s cheek, giving him a little caress. It seems to startle Natsu as he finally lifted his eyes up to meet Gray’s. He looks scared, and Gray is not sure he understands why.

“Hey…it’s 4 am, why are you awake right now?” Gray’s voice is calm and low, no judgement in it, only curiosity and concern.

“I..I just couldn’t sleep,“ Natsu says, voice hoarse.

Gray only hums and urges Natsu to make some place for him. A few seconds later, Gray is lying on his back, with Natsu on top of him, head resting above his heart.

“Did you had a nightmare?” Gray asks.

“No.”

“Then what is keeping you awake love?”

Gray let his fingers run along Natsu’s back, and it’s only then that he realises that Natsu is shaking, as he sniffles against his shirt.

“Are you crying?”

Gray moves a bit, so he can pull Natsu’s head toward him, and his heart misses a beat when he sees the tears already drying on his cheeks.

“Natsu…” Gray breathes “What’s wrong? Please don’t cry sweetheart.”

Instead of calming the Dragon Slayer, this only make matters worse. Natsu is openly sobbing now, and Gray is not entirely sure what to do. He slides his arms around Natsu’s back, keeping him close, murmuring gently kind words to him.

After what seems to be an hour passes, Natsu is finally calm against him, only a few small tremors remaining. Gray chose this moment to let his concern show.

“Talk to me… what happened?”

He’s met with silence at first and Gray accepts that, because he knows all to well that the right words to express how you feel are sometimes impossible to find, but Natsu ends up opening himself up not long after.

“I was just thinking about Zeref…and why all of this had happened and…it’s all my fault isn’t it? If I hadn’t been there, if I hadn’t lived none of this would have happen. None of you would have been in danger, I mean you could still live with your parents. I’m not supposed to be here Gray… and you should hate me for that but you’re … here.”

Gray took a moment to register all of this. He knew for a long time that Natsu kept a lot of things inside of him, and Gray had tried to make him talk before. It never worked. Until now, Natsu has always brushed off the subject.

“Where else should I be?” Gray answered softly. “You can’t blame yourself for everything that happens in this world Natsu. Zeref was behind it all, and you didn’t take part of it knowingly. You are a victim just like the rest of us. I can’t deny the fact that if Zeref hadn’t done anything, things would probably be slightly different. You might be right, I could be with my parents right now and the rest of my family but… in that case, I wouldn’t have met Ur, Lyon and Ultear. I wouldn’t have ended up in Fairy Tail, and Erza, Lucy and Happy wouldn’t be part of my life. I wouldn’t have met you. Which is probably the only thing I’m truly happy about. I’m right where I should be. So stop beating yourself up, because I love you and there’s no point to think about all the ‘if’.”

Gray feels Natsu shift over him, until he was straddling the Ice Mage. His hands were flat against his chest, and his eyes bore into Gray’s. He looks so young and vulnerable, all Gray wants to do is to hide him and protect him from the world.

“Do you mean that?”

"When have I ever lie to you about those kind of things flame brain?”

Natsu lets out a watery laugh as he leans down, to give Gray a kiss.

“I love you too.. _thank you_.”


	8. I can't remember how to shine

Everything is quiet.

Which is surreal because usually, his surroundings are so loud that sometimes he can barely hear himself think. But when he passes through the door, everything is just so quiet. And somehow this is when he realises that he is now alone.

He is not welcomed by loving arms around his neck and a kiss on his lips. No warm body is pressed against his and a soft voice whispering _“welcome home, babe.”_  There is no bright smile and fingers lacing with his, to lead him to the couch.

No, it’s only silence and he doesn’t know what to make of it. He doesn’t know if he should keep going into the house instead of staying at the doorstep. He doesn’t know if he should pretend like everything is normal when everything actually seems shattered in a million pieces. He doesn’t know anything anymore.

“Gray.”

There’s a hand on his shoulder now, and he jolts because he wasn’t prepared for the touch and because it kind of burned him. Not in a good way like it used to. This time it feels wrong and he wants to move and scream that he doesn’t want that touch.

But instead, he lets it happen, like a broken doll.

“If you don’t want to come in we can go to my place. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

But the thing is.. _he is alone._

So he turns his head to Lyon to tell him just that, but all that comes out of his mouth is a sob. The next thing he knows, there’s an arm around him and his head is placed on a shoulder.

It’s not the same embrace that he is used to and it doesn’t feel quite right, but he is being held and it feels like that it’s the only thing that is keeping him from falling to the ground.

“I know you can’t remember how to shine without him, but one day it’ll get easier. I’ll make sure of it, little brother.”

He knows that Lyon means well with these words, but all it does is remind him a little more that from now on, he will have to keep going in a world without Natsu.

And he doesn’t know how to do that.


	9. Surprise

“Remind me why we are here again?” Gray asks breathing heavily, as he follows Natsu.

“Why? Tired already?” Natsu turns his face to him, a smile on his lips.

“No!” Gray retorts almost immediately. "It’s just that it’s getting dark and we’re in the middle of a forest; I’m pretty sure Erza will kill us if she founds out we’re not back at the camp yet.“

Natsu comes to a stop in order to keep his full attention on his boyfriend.

"I already told you before we left, it’s a surprise so just trust me! Plus I already told Erza everything so she won’t say anything. Now would you just follow me and shut up that pretty mouth of yours?”

Gray can’t help but smile at that, considering teasing Natsu for a brief moment, but then his eyes meet his boyfriend’s and he decides against it. Natsu is looking at him with so much love that Gray can clearly distinguish the excitement shining in his eyes about whatever he has in mind.

He has surprisingly managed to keep everything a secret until now, which is kind of a miracle in itself, since his boyfriend usually can’t keep anything to himself.

Deciding to indulge his boyfriend, Gray nods. Natsu reaches a hand for him to take and Gray doesn’t hesitate before sliding his fingers between Natsu's as they start to walk again. This time Gray doesn’t say anything, instead enjoying their surroundings and the warmth of Natsu’s hand in his. With the setting sun, there's a sort of magic in the forest, thanks to the few rays of sunshine piercing through the branches overhead. He can hear the birds singing, returning to their homes before night completely takes over and it’s in instances like this that Gray can understand why Natsu chose a house in the woods.Due to his abilities, he assumes that Natsu can hear much more than him. 

About to voice that thought, Gray startles when Natsu suddenly stops, barely managing to stop himself from bumping into Natsu’s back.

“We’re here!”

Gray frowns a little bit as he slides to stand next to Natsu, so he can figure out what "here" means. And… his breath hitches. In front of them there’s a little stream, whilst on the shore a tent is sat. From where he is standing, Gray can clearly see the little lacrima shining from the tent, so they wouldn’t be in complete darkness  when night would comes. And finally a few meters from the tent, a table is set and Gray can’t help but smile, aghast, as his eyes spot the vase with twin roses andthe little basket that is set on one of the two chairs, probably covering their dinner and other things that Gray can only imagine.

“This is why you disappeared earlier on…” Gray says softly, as he finally turns his gaze to meet Natsu’s.

The boy is looking at him with expectant eyes and by the way he is biting his lips, Gray can tell that he is nervous. Gray probably would’ve made fun of him if his first instinct wasn’t to kiss him. His boyfriend relaxes as soon as their lips meet, warming Gray up. When they parted, Gray brings a hand to cup Natsu’s cheek,caressing the shell of tan skin.

“I’m not complaining,” Gray hums, “But what’s the occasion?”

Natsu slides his arms around Gray waist, a slight blush slowlylighting up his face.

“W-well we’ve been on the road for a week, now… and the girls and Happy are always around… I-I just miss you…” Natsu explains, sheepishly. “I mean I know that we’re always together and we’ve slept together every night and all but… you’re the only person I wanted to be with tonight…” He takes a breath. “J-Just the two of us.”

The statement makes Gray’s heart go just a little bit faster. It was true that they had barely gotten the chance to be alonesince the beginning of the week, and despite the fact that Gray adores the rest of their team, he can’t deny that he has missed Natsu too.

Unable to find the words to express how much joy this has brought him, Gray simply put his arms around Natsu too,urging him closer, he hides his face in the crook of Natsu’s neck. The knowledge that Natsu doesn’t need his words to understand his feelings, as Natsu presses a kiss to his shoulder, spreads more comfort throughout him than he expected from such a simple gesture.


	10. Modern AU

Gray smiles softly as he closes his eyes, his face lifted toward the sky. He can feel the sun on his skin and the faint breeze that ruffles through his hair. It’s peaceful, and the only things he can hear are the waves crashing smoothly against the canoe and the even way Natsu is paddling.

It’s refreshing to be here, on the lake with the only person who matters to him. It’s like they’re in their own little world and it’s really what Gray needs right now.

The little boat stops moving forward, and Gray opens his eyes, only for his gaze to fall on Natsu looking directly at him.

There’s something soft and calm in those olive eyes. A look that Gray rarely sees since Natsu is always so passionate and vibrant. A little ball of energy. Seeing him like this only confirms how important this moment is for them, that he’s not the only one taking everything he can from this instant. It makes Gray feel better, and he wants this moment to last forever.

“You have this look on your face,” Natsu says, whispering as if speaking louder would have broken the peace around them.

“What look?” Gray asks, moving closer to Natsu, so their knees are now touching.

He watches as Natsu places the oars inside the canoe so he can move freely. The boat sways a little as he makes himself more comfortable, leaning into Gray’s space.

“The same one you wore when you said you loved me for the first time,” Natsu answers, bringing a hand to Gray hair, brushing it out of his face. “ And that you wore yesterday evening when you said you’ll spend the rest of your life by my side.”

Natsu face breaks in a smile and Gray can’t help but do the same, while he takes Natsu’s left hand in his, and lets his fingers play with the golden band.

They decided to get married a month ago, but neither of them wanted anything big, a simple ceremony with only the people closest to them. They all spent the night at their apartment, drinking and eating like any other party they’ve hosted. It was nothing fancy, but it was everything they’d ever wanted, and Gray wouldn’t have it another way.

They’ve known each other for as long as they could remember and they’re not even sure when their relationship changed from friends to being a couple. But if there is something that they’re entirely sure of, is they couldn’t live without the other. Getting married was the only logical choice to make after all these years. It’s like sealing their love for good.  
And now that they were here, just the two of them, Gray has no doubt that Natsu is the one he wants by his side for the rest of his life.

“I’m happy, that’s all.” Gray finally says.

Natsu doesn’t respond, simply presses his lips against Gray’s own. The kiss is tender and slow, and it’s a promise to keep loving each other no matter what happens.


End file.
